As is well known in the industry, the waist-protecting belt, known as an abdominal support or a pelvic girdle, is comprised of a resilient belt made of a proper material such as spandex. The role of a waist-protecting belt is to slightly compress and support the waist of a vertebra related patient's body. This prevents pain by keeping the waist in straight vertical alignment. In a recent development of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/810,860, I and my colleagues provided an adjustable back frame, which is comprised of two plastic plates, which are connected by two hinges, which are attached to the upper and the lower parts of the plastic plates, to form a saddle like shape that fits the contour of the back of an individual patient dynamically. However, the conventional arrangement of tightening strings fastens the upper and lower part of the frame at the same time.
An improvement is introduced by changing the arrangement of the strings. This new arrangement enables separate compressing of the upper and lower part of the belt to make the back supporting belt more effectively fit the curvature of the patient's body.